Rechargeable batteries are sometimes used to power appliances such as vacuum cleaners. Prior to or after use, a rechargeable battery is connected to a charger that supplies electrical current to the battery to charge the battery. During charging, an electrical connection interface on the charger provides electrical current to the battery. However, the charger may conduct electrical current to objects that contact the electrical connection interface when the battery is disconnected from the charger. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a charger that prevents electrical current flowing to the electrical contacts when the rechargeable battery is disconnected from the charger.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.